1. Field of the Invention
Equestrian saddle pads, especially adapted for energy or impact absorption, so as to save the horse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ RENSMAN 709,930 MOSS (G.B.) 426,078 TAUBER 2,072,188 HANS-JURG (G.B.) 2,090,512 VASKO et al. 4,683,709 RICKEN 4,974,387 BERKOVITZ 5,059,467 CLARK 568,474 PERRY 595,111 HARRIS et al. 19,335 RAYFIELD et al. 4,242,769 POMERANZ et al. 4,471,538 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents are being discussed in an accompanying Information Disclosure Statement.